The Dawn Of A New Era
by jellosquare
Summary: Renesmee drags Jacob to Italy, without Alice knowing, of course. Summary summarized - A run in with the Volturi. A short, bloody battle. Volterra, evacuated. Vampire war, and the dawn of a new era. Rated M just in case.
1. The trip to Italy

**(A/N!) OKAY! So, I've said this before, I go off topic. I wrote this only AFTER I wrote the part that FOLLOWS this. That will be posted once I'm finished. Then I'll continue working on A Fading Sun. I SWEAR!**

* * *

BEGIN STORY:

* * *

_Only two days ago, Nessie and I were enjoying the sights and smells of Italy._

_Now she was lying in front of me, covered in blood._

_Only, it wasn't animal blood..._

* * *

Nessie had made a spur of the moment decision to go to Italy. She ended up dragging me along on an airplane, compliments of daddy Edward's credit card. _Hah_, he'd love that one. _Daddy Edward_. So while I enjoyed the scenery, Nessie enjoyed the selection. Although, there weren't as many animals as she'd anticipated.

We hadn't expected any trouble. That was, until the Volturi _bloodsuckers_ came. Nessie had managed to keep me calm, even as they forcefully grabbed us both, dragging us to their lair.

There we met Aro and his cronies again. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, and Alec. They stood around us in a loose semi-circle. I analyzed their faces one by one as they spewed angry questions out of their despicable life-sucking mouths.

Finally, Aro decided to play it the easy way.

He placed his hand on mine ever so carefully, as I was slightly trembling at the thought of being around the very beasts that had traveled all the way to Forks to _kill_ my Nessie.

Next, he viewed Nessie's every thought. In the end, he said we weren't any danger. We were free to go. Before leaving the room, I snuck a quick glance at Jane. Her eyes caught mine, and I looked away. _Something about her had changed_. Something I feel I was practically_ trained_ to notice. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Nessie's delighted squeals interrupted my concentration, "_OH_! I know this path," she screamed, "I saw it online! There's a lake somewhere nearby!" She squealed once more, and dragged me off down the path.

We walked at a relaxing human pace down the dirt path, hand in hand. Nessie was just basking in the moonlight while we walked. She kept her head up towards the moon, swaying sleepily, but her eyes never left the glowing goddess in the sky. She loved night. More than any other time of the day. It was so calm, and the night air was so clean, and so _peaceful_…

But then we heard crunching leaves. We took up slightly defensive postures, each having the other's back.

Then suddenly, Caius stepped out of the trees.

* * *

**(A/N) Yes, I'm working on my punctuation, and how I lay out my stories. I don't try to do them like actual books. Also, my writing isn't planned, so I'm sorry... but I may end up contradicting myself many, many times.**


	2. The end of Caius

**(A/N) Don't get mad if you don't like it!**

* * *

I eyed the white haired bloodsucker warily. I was prepared to phase in case he made any further advances.

When he spoke, he did so with a smug grin on his face. "Just passing through," he said, obviously amused that he'd caught us off guard. "Hello, and goodbye," he said, nodding towards us. He then took a step back, leaned forward, and continued on crashing through the forest.

Nessie let out a breath she'd been keeping balled up tight, expelling the very last contents of her lungs. Once she began breathing at a regular pace again, we continued our walk. Only now, it was a brisk walk – our hands clasped tighter than before.

"The lake is nearby," Nessie chimed. She sped up, creating a short distance between us while still holding onto my hand. "I bet it's actually a swamp," I joked. She huffed, and started pulling me along faster. I turned my head to look behind me, wondering if she might've gotten us lost. I heard everything a little too late – whistling of air, a distant snarl. Before I could react – before I could take away the space between us, I found myself lifted off the ground, and tossed into the air in the same second. I phased in the sky, hoping my animal side would fare better in the landing. As I hurtled quickly back down towards earth, I spotted Caius and Nessie, practically a blur, going at it. There were small spatters of blood around them. This infuriated me.

Fortunately, I wound up landing in the small lake. I rushed back to the small clearing that the vampire's fight had created – they ended up snapping quite a few innocent trees. As I entered the fight, Caius was about to grab Renesmee's arm. He intended to rip her apart.

I would end him.

I sprang into action, digging my teeth into Caius's shoulder, detaching his entire arm. I threw it into the trees behind me.

Now his ability to fight was impaired, and I had the upper hand. I took off his next arm as he spun to attack me, and got both of his legs when all he could do was kick. He fought until the very end. He was lying on the ground, no arms, no legs, throwing his torso forward, as if he was trying to pick himself up.

Before anything like that could happen, I leaned over him and separated the last major part of his body, then phased back to my human form to start the fire.

His head was the first thing I tossed into the fire, then the legs that never had a chance, and then his arms.

His arms had held so many innocent people in them. Only those who he saw fit to kill – to _feed_ upon.

Then lastly, I threw in his torso.

I was lucky to have my lighter with me, I thought. I phased again, incase any other Volturi members came to attack. I was so proud of my victory. I, Jacob Black, had just killed the biggest bastard in the Volturi. I was consumed in my victory, until I realized Renesmee wasn't moving. She hadn't moved since I joined the battle.

The only visible injuries she had were her shoulder and her badly torn up legs, but she was covered in blood. It was smudged across her face, down her neck, and in her hair.

I nudged her broken figure with my nose. She didn't respond.

I took a few steps back to phase once more, and returned to her, scooping her up in my arms. I ran through the woods as fast I possibly could.

Fog began to roll in through the trees while I escaped with my love. Then everything went black.


	3. Concrete Angel

**_A/N - So... I finally have time to work on this! This is what I've got so far - after being away from it for so long, I'm a little off... but I'll keep fixing it up!_**

* * *

I woke up inside a dark room with Nessie beside me.

From all I could feel, even with my heightened senses, there was no way out. I looked over at Renesmee, whose breath was ragged.

She was almost as cold as a regular vampire. I phased to my wolf form to keep it decent when I rested my body against her. I wanted her to regain some heat.

Her heart beat was uneven, and she sputtered up blood every couple of minutes. Maybe it was hours – I had no sense of time – no sense of day or night in the room. My only hint was when I heard crunching, a whistling sound, and a faint light coming from above. I nudged Nessie's body up against the wall and I stretched upward, making myself larger than life. I smelled the sickly sweet vampire before she landed, and I let out a ferocious screaming snarl. Before I could make a move, an intense fire raced through my veins, burning hotter than my typical 108 degrees Fahrenheit . My head pounded and my jaw clenched. My paws itched with pain, and my knees buckled. My body lurched forward as I yelped in pain.

Her voice rang out against the walls, "I'll stop if you don't attack me." So, I phased back and in my naked, vulnerable state, I agreed.

When the pain subsided, I backed toward the wall and got to my feet. Jane stepped into the small patch of light, shimmering slightly. With her golden hair and her pale, shimmering skin, she resembled a concrete angel. But her blood red eyes would've killed the effect. She kept her head down though, eyes averted so I could keep some of my dignity.

"Here," she said, "I brought you something." She tossed a couple of blankets in front of me. I never felt so grateful, but tears were welling up in my eyes. I wrapped Renesmee up tightly, preserving some warmth, putting pressure on her wounds.

]I looked at Jane in a new light, but I kept my guard up. She flicked her eyes up at me, then quickly hid them away.

"Please, use one of those to cover _yourself,_" she growled.

Once I did so, I stepped closer toward her, but she edged back. There was something different about her – and I was sure that I was losing my mind. Vampires don't change – they can't, but something had with Jane. I watched her glowing figure as she kept her head down, lost in thought.

"I'm decent now," I said, but she kept staring at the ground.

"Why are you being nice? I mean, I am grateful – god, I'm so thankful. Thank you, but –" I cut off when she took in a sharp breath and clenched her fists. I tensed up, prepared for the worst. She lifted her eyes toward me, slowly, deliberately. I was taken aback, but I quickly regained my composure as I looked into her eyes.

There was no looking past them – this was who she is. This is what she had always been, even back when she stood twice ready to kill Bella and her family – once to kill Renesmee.

Her golden eyes gleamed with pain and hope. Behind them, there was no hatred. There was no sinister immortal child seeking revenge for whatever atrocities had been unleashed upon her. Deep in my heart, after laying my eyes on Renesmee – I knew that even vampires had souls. In the clearing where we stood for battle, I set my eyes on Jane once. Her bright red eyes stood out against her form – they just didn't fit. They weren't her. This golden eyed angel was what had been trapped inside that old Jane by her need for blood, and the power that possessed her.


	4. Jane's Story

I blinked, slightly dumbfounded. Without her bloody red eyes, she looked so innocent and I nearly forgot how vile and manipulative she could be.

"Wow, Jane. What brought along this change for the better?" I asked.

"You act so cavalier. Like this was an easy thing to do," she said, "well it wasn't, dog." She pushed her eyebrows together and bobbed her head a couple of times.

"What's that about?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure I want to feed on your little girlfriend right now," she chuckled. Her eyes rolled up toward the light from above, and then drifted off to Renesmee bundled up against the wall. "I'm not going to, though." I tensed up as she strode past me and knelt down beside Nessie, holding her lightly as she unraveled the blankets. "She isn't bleeding anymore, but she's not breathing right." I stood underneath the light, trying to figure out where it came from. Jane let out a loud _HA_, and I was at her side in an instant. "She's healed. Look – _nothing_!" Jane rubbed off some dried blood on Nessie's legs – there were no gashes. Her shoulder wasn't disfigured, just covered in dried blood. The only fresh blood was dribbling from the corners of her mouth while Jane twisted her head every which way she could.

"Hey – can you climb all the way up out of here?" She asked.

"I think, but where is _here_?"

"You're in a well, it's not far from the lake."

"How did we get here? How did you find us?" I asked, watching her fix Renesmee's hair, combing it with her fingers.

"Alec and I brought you here. It was to keep you safe from retaliation. We_ know_ you killed Caius, and so does every member of the guard. Alec's changed too – like me... for the _better._"

"Even if you are a vegetarian vamp now, I thought you hated us. _Especially me_, for what I am."

"No, no. I'm sorry you think that. I realized that I was just getting back at humans for my past… for what they almost did to me. I decided not to exact my revenge anymore – with great power comes great responsibility. So, here I am. Alec is pretty apathetic to everything, so he has no problem doing this. With me, it's a struggle… and I never hated you, mutt."

"That's hard to believe, leech," I countered, jokingly.

"I was never liked when I was young… and _human_. My fellow humans teased me and tortured me. Then one day, I decided to get back at them. I waited for school to end, and I attacked my classmates with rocks and sticks and kicks and punches. I was great at finding a means to cause pain – like my gift now." Jane wiped her blood-crusted hands on her white leggings, and tilted her head to the side. Another vampire was whistling down the entrance of the well. "It's only Alec," she sighed, sounding genuinely relieved. She broke off from her story to let Alec know the extent of Renesmee's damage, and to have him contact the Cullen's as soon as he could. He leaped back up toward the light and was gone without a word. Jane got back to work on Renesmee and continued her story once she was sure he was out of hearing range.

"Alec hates anyone speaking of their human lives, whether they were tragedies or fairytales. He hates it with a passion - he doesn't remember his own. His only memory is one of a white room, sitting with two other kids dressed alike - wearing white. They were planning an escape from what I can only assume was an insane asylum - but nevermind that... I've always been good with inflicting pain on others. I killed my entire class that day - I backed every one of them into the school house, then I lit it on fire. By the next morning, I was tied to a stake, fire leaping at my feet, when a few wise, well-dressed men came to my rescue. "

"Marcus, Caius, and Aro listened to the villagers while I struggled against the ropes, begging them to save me. When Aro heard my crimes, he lit up. He was absolutely _giddy_. He snapped his fingers, and a couple members of the guard stepped out of the trees. 'Kill them all', he said -and they did. He personally came up to me and untied the ropes. He put out the fire on my legs, then in an instant, he bit me. I suffered no pain in the transition - I was in a black fog. Like a drug induced stupor and the first face I woke up to, was that of Alec's. He used his gift to keep me comfortable. He didn't even know me, but he _cared_. From that day on, we were somewhat of a couple - the city boy and the little possessed village girl - but never anything more than _somewhat._"

Suddenly Jane cut off. She was so consumed in telling her story, and I was consumed in listening, that neither of us realized Alec had returned until he had his hand resting on Jane's shoulder. "Oh," she gasped, "I'm sorry. Alec, I'm so sorry." Alec stepped back and sighed.

"No, I'm sorry," he said. Jane stood to face him, and they held each other for a couple of minutes until Alec informed us that the Cullen's were already in Volterra and were on their way here. I stroked Renesmee's hair lightly and picked her up in my arms.

"Keep fighting, Nessie. We're going home."


	5. Resurfaced

When Nessie heard the word 'home', her heart rate jumped momentarily. Jane stretched her arms out toward me, motioning for me to hand her Renesmee.

"In case you can't climb out - it _is _a long way up. I'm surprised the sun can even reach us down here." She motioned again.

"No, I can handle it," I said, and leaped up toward the light. I had Renesmee in one arm while I clutched the earth and stone with the other. I was doing fine, but at the opening, I grabbed a chunk of loose soil and I nearly fell back the whole way down when Jane caught me and pushed me up and out. Once I was free and clear, a chalk-white hand grabbed my throat and launched me across the small field.

I hit a tree and was pinned against it. Edward clutched my throat tightly. I felt an intense pressure in my head.

"_What did you do to her_?" He screamed and pressed harder, but released me in a flash, and was writhing on the ground in pain. Jane stepped in front of me, then relinquished her painful mental grip on Edward. Bella appeared next, kneeling beside Nessie, stroking her chin with the back of her hand. Edward stood up, and he jumped into our thoughts - his eyes lost focus and he made remarks at the most bizarre memories. He sighed and stepped back just as the rest of the Cullen's appeared. They all surrounded Nessie, creating a ball of light as the sun reflected off of their skin. I listened as they worked and worried over her. My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest, and it was at that moment that I realized my heart was the only heart beating.

Nessie's heart had stopped beating.

I stopped breathing and slid to the ground. My heart slowed to a snail's pace as my vision blurred. I heard my name being called, but the voices sounded so far away. I sat, unmoving as my name was called. I was a dead weight when Emmett, the largest blur had hoisted me up, and carried me under one arm.

After a couple miles of silent, uninterrupted running, I pushed away from Emmett, falling behind. My eyes had dried, as did the tears that had fallen down my face. Emmett motioned for the others to go ahead, and he jogged back to me.

"Dude, first of all, your _toga_ is too short," he said, sticking his hand out to help me up, "and second - Nessie's fine. She's alive. Is that why you spaced out? You thought she was dead?"

I took his hand and he lifted me up in a flash.

"She's alive?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, "she showed Bella everything that had happened. _Seriously. _She just couldn't speak or move much because of the venom. Transformation can be extremely painful."

"You're turning her?" I asked, somewhat shocked, but it was Emmett whose face showed pure shock and confusion.

"No - none of _us_ bit her. Jane did - before we came. How could you not know?"

My eyes widened and I was dumbfounded. I had only had my back turned for a few seconds, and Jane bit my Nessie without my knowing. I told Emmett to give me a minute, and I went to phase in the woods. I came out in my wolf form and handed him my "toga" cloth, and we ran.

Miles before we reached the place Emmett was leading me to, I started choking on the disgusting vampire stench. I whined, involuntarily, as we ran.

Every second we got closer, it got harder for me to breath, so I breathed in less and less.

When we arrived, I was holding my breath entirely. This, along with the enormous - seemingly endless - crowd that surrounded me, my eyes rolled back in my head, and I passed out.


	6. Apology

I woke up on a plush bed in a well furnished room. It had red walls and floors, with elegant white chairs, and white satin sheets. A chandelier dangled just above Renesmee's head. She stood at the foot of the bed, frozen. She had changed so little. Her brown eyes watched me, raising up as I stood.

"You're alive," I whispered. She closed the distance between us, and we fell onto the bed. I was pinned beneath her as she kissed me relentlessly - she needed no room for air. I worried about kissing her back - that Edward would surely disapprove, but I heard him from another room. "It's alright, Jacob." I heard, so I kissed her back. Seconds later, her kisses became slaps and punches. Tears fell from her eyes onto my chest as she came to rest on me. I pulled her up in a hug, but she pushed me away.

"I'm dead, Jake. Cold. Hard. Dead." She hissed.

"Nessie, you're still the love of my life," I said. She got up and walked over to the window, pushing the shimmering white curtains away to reveal an overcast sky. In the distance, lightning struck, but there was no thunder.

There was a scuffle coming from just outside the door.

"No. No, I can't," I heard, and recognized it as Jane's voice.

"Stop it," she hissed. The door opened, and Emmett pushed Jane into the room. Bella stood by, protecting him from Jane's painful gift. Jane straightened up and looked at Renesmee, then looked at me. She looked terrified.

"I'm sorry Jacob Black," she began.

"I apologize for changing your girlfriend," she said, but then looked back to Renesmee.

"I'm sorry for changing you, but you wouldn't have survived much longer."

"How did you know that? _Are you a doctor?_" Nessie growled. "You think you saved me, Jane? You honestly think I'm going to forgive you for killing me? I haven't even forgiven the Volturi for coming to kill me and my family." I saw Nessie's hands ball into fists. Her nails dug into the palms of her hands and I watched as small droplets of blood fell, disappearing once they hit the matching red carpet. Jane tried to leave the room, but the knob wouldn't turn. I was sure Emmett was holding it from the other side. Her golden eyes flickered. She blinked rapidly and rapped her nails on the door.

"Renesmee," she choked out, but she stopped and continued to rap her nails on the door.

"Nessie," I said, "Jane was doing something good. She was keeping us together. Saving not only you, but our relationship - our love - from dying." Jane stopped rapping her nails and just dropped her head. She looked so defeated.

"Renesmee," she tried, "throughout my non-life, I've been killing people practically every day. I've never apologized. I have _never_ regretted it." I began to wonder what her point was.

"I have never felt bad for sinking my teeth into someone's flesh to end their life - but here I am, feeling absolutely terrible now. I feel like a murderer, because I _gave_ you life. I'm sorry, I suppose."

The door opened, and Jane fell into Alec's arms. They left in silence. Emmett peeked in, but closed the door and left.

"Jake," Renesmee said, "am I still the same to you?"

"Absolutely, Nessie. You're still you, aren't you?" I chuckled.

"Yes. I am." She replied. While we commenced in another hug, enormous cheers resounded throughout the building.

"That reminds me. I have great news," Renesmee chimed, "you have to come see."

She dragged me down the hall way and into a packed auditorium. Every seat was taken - even the standing room was taken. To get throught the the stage, Nessie pushed me up front. Each vampire we passed curled away, hissing and pushing us forward - away from them. I was shoved into the stage, where a small group of vampires stood. One stood upfront, lifting Renesmee upward.

I was hiked up on stage as I surveyed the room, and I could only stare straight ahead as a sea of vampires sat in front of me.

"This," he said, "is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. The first tragedy - the first strike - in what is now the war against the Volturi."

The floor shook and the walls rattled as the large undead crowd clapped, cheered, and stomped their feet in excitement.


	7. It's Yours

"War?" I screamed.

"It's about time, Jacob." Edward said.

"The Volturi have built their guard at an enormous rate - their numbers are multiplying too fast."

"We're going to crush them, Jake. For good." Emmett howled.

"Guys," I said, "What's the big deal here? _Why?_"

Edward called Renesmee in and told her to explain it. She took my hand, and the images flashed in my head. It was like watching home videos now, with sound and every sense. Her gift had become more powerful.

_Renesmee was alone on the path we'd been walking along, and Caius was slashing at her. They slammed into some trees. Nessie launched Caius in the air and looked toward a lake, where I saw myself land._

_ "No use in fighting me, dear." Caius screeched, clawing at her some more. Her blood spattered all around. _

"_You, your pet, and the rest of your coven will no longer be able to resist the Volturi. We're going to end you and every other vampire who came to witness for your side that day. Our Guard is three times what it was back then, and we're still growing. Your coven made a huge mistake sending you to spy on us."_

_Through Renesmee's eyes, I saw Caius prepare to dismember her. Then I intervened. _

_Moments later, I saw the bottom half of my face as I carried her away. A sudden fog rolled in quickly, engulfing both of us, and Renesmee's head swiveled toward the trees, where Alec and Jane stood just before both of us blacked out. _

"They're building an army to get revenge?" I asked.

"Yes," Carlisle sighed.

"Now, I'm strongly opposed to fighting. But I've done it once, and I'll do it again to protect my family and all the other innocents who would surely die in their war path."

I had no coherent thought process at the moment. It still made no sense to me. Battle plans that were sure to go down in supernatural history were unfolding before me, and I was brain dead.

"Get a hold of yourself, Jacob," Edward sighed, rolling his eyes. He cocked his head to the side, listening to a stray thought, then bolted out of the room.

"Carlisle, it still doesn't make sense. Isn't that Aro guy supposed to be your friend?" I asked. Carlisle sat in a chair across from me.

"Jacob, Aro's losing his power. Jane and Alec have left him to pursue the 'vegetarian' lifestyle. Smaller covens were given the impression that the Volturi had grown weak, and they looked to overthrow them. These smaller covens were destroyed, but they kept those with gifts."

"Now the Volturi is stronger than ever, and they're sure that they can rule every inch of land if they wish - but they're still very aware that we have Bella, with her gift of being a powerful shield. They also know we have your family of shapeshifting wolves, and many other gifted allies. They're building up to become stronger than ever. To dispel even the smallest idea to destroy the Volturi's standing. They want to destroy or assimilate all past competition, current competition, and future competition. They'll stop at nothing."

A vampire located in another room chimed in, "We're going to stop them dead in their tracks!"

Renesmee flinched at the word 'dead'.

"Dead." She said, staring blankly.

"Not this again, Nessie." I whined. She scrunched her face up, irritated. The room began to empty as the silence became deafening.

"Nessie - you still _bleed_. You still _cry_. Your eyes are still that wonderful brown. Your skin isn't that much colder - especially not to me. When you hug me, when your body's warm - I can _feel _your heartbeat. _I swear it, Nessie_." I was ready to call Edward to back me up, but she took a sharp breath.

"Is that what I've been feeling?" She asked, placing her hand on the left side of her chest..

"That's my heart beating inside of me? But, It's so quiet and -"

"_Slow_." I finished.

"How? Jane turned me. _My heart stopped!_"

"I don't know... but that's a heartbeat, and it's yours."

Renesmee smiled and gripped my hand with tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, Jacob. It's yours." I had my eyes closed when she said it, but I could hear the smile in her voice.

Between our mutual "I love you"s, we could hear Jasper planning the attack with the other selected group leaders.


	8. Lightning

Lightning struck our building twice while the storm passed over.

I took it as a bad omen, and only Edward agreed

"Renesmee," Bella called, "can you find your father for me?"

Renesmee nodded, then ran off to locate Edward. I gave Bella a curious look.

"Why not just call him if you need him?" I asked.

"I want to talk to you."

"_Shoot_."

She started off trying to give me the sex talk - until I reminded her that I know all about "it".

"Alright, well. You know what I'm getting at, right Jacob?" She asked.

"No, Bells. I'm actually pretty clueless." I said in all honesty. I was clueless.

"Jacob Black, Renesmee's been dreaming about having children. _With you_- and from the looks of it, Edward says, is that it's going to happen soon." She huffed, and looked away. "...Too soon."

I understood her worry, but I was elated to know that Renesmee really did plan to be with me forever. I know I love her with all of my heart, but - I couldn't imagine anyone loving me back just as equally. Even someone as wonderful as her. Especially someone as wonderful...

"J_ake, did you hear me?_" Bella growled. She pulled me upright, forcing me to look her directly in the face. "Renesmee - half human, half vampire - wants to procreate with a shape-shifting wolf. She's still a child. An extremely mature child both physically and mentally, _but a child nonetheless_!"

"Isn't my stench getting to you, Bella?" I asked, diverting her focus. She pushed me away, and pulled out her phone as it began ringing. She answered it on speaker, and Edward's voice rang out.

_"Renesmee's collapsed. Meet me halfway, Bella. Bring the others."_

We were already running before he hung up. Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's ran behind us as Bella lead the way to wherever Edward was.

Lightning definitely does strike the same place twice.

We reached Edward and Renesmee in record time. Carlisle took her in his arms to assess the damage, but there was none.

"We were talking about her future - the possibility of bearing children, and then she just fell. It was so sudden. I didn't even have time to catch her." Edward choked. His face was one of pure agony. Carlisle worked over her.

"She's got a fever," he said, "and her pulse is quickening."

"Pulse?" The others asked almost in unison.

"Her heart stopped already, Carlisle. How can she have a pulse?" Bella asked.

"It's Jacob's heart you're hearing." Edward stated.

"No, _Edward_." Carlisle raised Renesmee's wrist toward him, and he took it in his hand, checking for a pulse. Beads of sweat were appearing on Renesmee's forehead, and her chest started heaving. Edward stood and looked from Renesmee to me, then back.

"She's reanimating," he said, "and now their hearts are beating at the exact same pace."

Alice perched herself up in a tree, to have some space while she looked into the future.

"Yupp. She's going to be her old self. Breathing, heart-beating... But with added perks!"

"She's stronger than ever," Edward whispered to himself, peeking into Alice's vision. Alice leaped off of the branch and landed by me.

"...3...2...1...," she counted, and Renesmee's eyes fluttered open. "You're going to have some serious issues soon, Fido." She said, patting my back before she and Jasper hurried back to the VHQ; Vamp Headquarters.


End file.
